The Fallen Angel
by sea-princess
Summary: At the age of two, Kagome fell out of her home on the sky; sixteen years later, she discover her true self and her true love (sesskag)
1. Prologe

High above all the Lands of the Feudal Era there was the Land in the Sky. This land was ruled by an angel queen who had pearly white wings and a white star on her forehead. She had lost her husband few months ago. In her arms, she carried her sleeping two-year daughter, who took human form while young, though she had the white star on her forehead as well. Her name was Kagome and around her neck was the Shikon Jewel that her mother had given to her so she would be the keeper of the jewel.

The queen then looked at her most loyal servants and then handed the sleeping princess to one and said, "Pirkra, would you take Kagome to her bed chamber, please?" Pirkra bowed and said, "Yes Lady Serkra." She then took the child inside. Serkra looked at the other servant and said, "Sakrimi, could you go in too. I'd like to be alone for awhile." Sakrimi nodded and left the queen alone. 

Serkra walked into the garden and sat on the bench that she would share with her husband. A tear rolled down her cheek and then she looked up into the heaven. Then from out of the sky, a huge black bat-like creature flew down and landed in front of her.

She backed up in fear and said, "Kouga, what are you doing here?" He smirked and said, "Taking what is rightfully mine. But first I have to get rid of the ones who stand in my way." Serkra then turned and took off toward the castle. Kouga then had three youkais go after her.

Serkra flew to the castle and then ran into Kagome's room. She looked and saw that Kagome was up and running around the room. She looked up at her mother and said, "Hi mama." Serkra hushed her and picked her up and then looked at Pirkra and Sakrimi and said, "We have to leave, now! Kouga is here and he won't stop sent youkais until Kagome and I are dead." Pirkra was completely shocked and then said, "Lets go out the servants corridors." She opened a small door in the wall and the four exited the room.

The small group ran from the castle with youkais behind them. Serkra ran along but then tripped and fell. Kagome fell out of her mother's arms and landed close to the of their land where it drops off. The youkais had caught up to them and one took this opportunity and pushed Kagome off. Serkra screamed, "KAGOME!!" Pirkra and Sakrimi ran to the edge watched the little girl fall toward Earth. They were just about to fly down after her when two youkais grabbed them and pulled them back. They were forced to watch the queen be killed in front of them. Their eyes filled with tears as Serkra was ripped across the chest. She weakly said, "I love you Kagome." She then fell to the ground, dead.

Kagome was falling though the sky towards Earth and faintly heard her mother cry her name as she fell. She didn't know what was happening. As she was falling, she saw a well and was heading straight for it. She closed her eyes and then she fell into the well. She was then engulfed into a purple light and she waited to see what will happen to her.

(Well, did you like it? Next chapter will be up soon.)


	2. chapter 1

Sixteen years later, Kagome opened her eyes after her alarm sounded. She stood up and stretched and then went to the bathroom to take a shower. Twenty minutes later, she came out and when to the mirror. She brushed her wet hair and then went to her closet to get dressed. After she got dressed, she went back to the mirror and picked up the half completed Shikon Jewel that was on a chain. She starred into the mirror and was remembering that day. It was about a year and a half ago when she fell through the well and when she was on the other side, the Jewel shattered. Only one fragment had stayed on the chain. All the rest were scattered around that world. She walked around to try and find some of them when she saw someone. This is when she meet Inu-yasha.

Kagome was still in her train of thought when she heard, "Are you just going to stand there or you are you come?" Kagome was thrown out of her thought and then turned around and saw Inu-yasha sitting in the tree across from her window. She sighed and then picked up her stuff and left the house.

Inu-yasha jumped out of the well and then Kagome. She was a little behind and Inu-yasha looked at her and said, "Come on wench. You already have slowed us down by having to go home." This made Kagome mad and she yelled, "Inu-yasha, SIT!" Inu-yasha fell flat on his face. Kagome just walked by and he just growled at her.

Kagome walked up to Kaede's porch to see Shippou pacing back and forth waiting for her to return. Shippou then caught a smell of Kagome and took off towards her. He jumped up into her arms and said, "Kagome, you came back." She laughed and said, "Shippou, I've only been gone for two days." "I know, but it felt longer," Shippou said as he climbed to her shoulder. 

Inu-yasha walked up and was covered in dirt. Kagome turned around and giggled. "What's so funny, wench?" he growled. She stopped giggling and yelled, "SIT!" Inu-yasha fell to the ground again. She turned and walked off leaving Inu-yasha face first in the mud.

Kagome walked around to find Sango, when Miroku landed in front of her unconscious. She then heard Sango yell, "HENTIA!" Kagome turned the corner and found Sango putting her huge boomerang on her back. "Hey Sango." Sango looked at her and said, "Hey Kagome. Hey Shippou." Shippou just waved. Kagome then felt something rub up against her legs. She looked down and saw it was Kirara. She knelt down and stroke her back.

Inu-yasha came around the corner still cover in mud and Kagome said, "Inu-yasha, go take a bath. You're covered in mud." "No thanks to you." He said and then he said, "Now lets go. We have more shards to find." Inu-yasha turned and began to walk off. Then Kagome and Sango burst out laughing. Then they all followed Inu-yasha. 

(Well I hope you like this chapter. Next chapter will be up soon.)


	3. chapter 2

(Thanks for the reviews. Sessy comes in this chapter.)

A week had gone by and the group had only collected one shard. Inu-yasha was a little mad about how slow they were going. As they were walking, Kagome said, "We're in the Western Lands." Sango looked at her and asked, "How can you tell?" "I don't know. I just know where we are." she answered. Inu-yasha found this kinda of odd. For the past week, Kagome had been able to tell exactly where they were, but tried to not let it bother him.

About three miles away, Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jenkins where making their normal check on the Western Lands. Sesshoumaru could tell that his half-brother had come into his lands. 

Inu-yasha, Kagome, Shippou, Sango, Kirara, and Miroku came into a clearing and Kagome said, "Ok whoa, stop Inu-yasha." He spun around and said, "What?!" "Lets sit and rest for a while. We've been walking all day." Kagome said as she was sitting down. He walked to her and said, "Why? We are already going slow enough as it is." No one answered back and sat down. Inu-yasha stormed off and then jumped up into a tree.

Kagome leaned up against a tree with Sango and said, "Well this wasn't how I wanted to spend my birthday." Sango sat up and said, "Today is your birthday?" Kagome nodded, but then stood up. Sango stood up after her and said, "Kagome, what wrong?" Before Sango could say another word, Kagome pushed her out of the way as Sesshoumaru was running at her. He instead had Kagome by the neck up against a tree. She screamed and tried to get his hand off her but he was too strong.

Inu-yasha heard Kagome scream and pulled Tetsuaiga and ran towards her. He saw Sesshoumaru had her by the neck. Sesshoumaru turned and said, "Come any closer and I will slit her throat." Just then, the star shape "scar" on Kagome's head began glowing. Sesshoumaru glanced back at her and then was pushed off her by a strange force. The glowing on Kagome's forehead then became very intense were everyone had to shield their eyes. It then engulfed Kagome. After a few seconds, Kagome stepped out of the light. Everyone turned back to look at what had happened and they were all shocked. Sesshoumaru kept his straight face, but was shocked on the inside.

Kagome had pure white wing with a eight foot wingspan, a flowing silver dress, and her hair had gone from her shoulders to about her lower back. Kagome herself looked over her new features. Inside her mind, she knew all of her new power from controlling the weather to healing the wounded.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but stare at Kagome. He still kept his emotionless face, but inside, he was falling in love with her. 

Kagome then fell to the ground from pure exhaustion from the transformation. Sesshoumaru walked up to her and pulled her to her feet. She just starred into his eyes. Sesshoumaru then said, "Get out of my lands." He let go of Kagome and then looked over at Rin and said, "Come Rin." Rin followed behind him. Inu-yasha wanted to attack but then he saw the little girl walk behind Sesshoumaru and he didn't.

After Sesshoumaru had left, Kagome faint from being so exhausted. Sango ran to her and then put her on Kirara. The group then walked off into the woods.

(Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. Next chapter will be up soon.)


	4. chapter 3

(Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.)

A few hours later, Kagome woke to find everyone around her asleep. She the saw that it was night. She formed a small fire in her hands so she could see. She saw Sango sleeping against a tree with Miroku right next to her. Kagome knew that he would get smacked the next morning. She then saw Shippou and Kirara curled up in a little ball next to each other. It was the cutest thing Kagome had ever seen. She then looked around for Inu-yasha, but he wasn't on the ground. She then looked up and saw him in a tree across from her. He was sleeping with Tetsuaiga in his arms. She then giggle and knew that he had fallen asleep while on guard.

Kagome then blew the fire out in her hands. She then picked up her stuff to go take a bath and to give her time to think. She turned around to make sure she didn't wake anyone. After she was sure, she left for the hot spring near by.

Less than a mile away, Sesshoumaru was sitting in a tree watching over Rin, who was sleeping with Jaken under her arm underneath him. In his mind, he kept think about what had happened earlier. So many question were buzzing through his head. He thought, ' What caused that miko to get so powerful that she able to push me off and what was that mark on her head?' He couldn't stop thinking about her. He looked down again to make sure that they were ok and then stood up and jumped down. He went for a walk to try and clear his mind.

Kagome had reached the hot spring and gasped. It was beautiful. There was a small waterfall, flowers all around, and lilies pads with frogs. She then took off her clothes and stepped into the warm water. She leaned back and began to relax. She then fell asleep and began dreaming. 

In her dream, she saw a place that looked like somewhere she was when she was very young. She then saw a great white castle with a blue roof. She walked around until she saw a young woman who kinda of looked like her, but she wasn't as tall. Standing next to the woman was a tall gentleman. The man had gray wings while the woman had pure white ones. She was holding a little girl, who was sleeping in on her shoulder. Kagome then knew that these were her parents. She continued to watch as the man kissed the young woman and then the little girl good-bye and then left.

Then the scene changed to inside the castle. A man gave the young woman a letter. She opened it and then she burst into tears. Kagome then understood, that letter said her father was killed. A tear rolled down her face when suddenly the scene changed again.

It changed to where three women were running away from a pack of youkais. She watched as her mother was holding a two year old version of her. Her mother then tripped and the two year old fell out of her arms. She watched as a youkai pushed the little girl off the edge. Kagome turned back to her mother and saw her scream for her child. Then Kagome saw what she never wished to see. She saw her mother be killed. Then before Kagome could see anything else, she was yanked out of her dream and out of the water. 

(Oh I'm so evil leaving it at such a cliffhanger, but I will give you a hint( it is not who you think) Next chapter will be up as soon as possible. I'm going on vacation so I'll try to write the next chapter while on vacation and type it when I get home.) 


	5. chapter 4

(Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy this chapter)

Kagome hit a tree and then fell to the ground. She winched in pain as her wings smacked into the tree. She looked up and saw Naraku standing over her. She moved out of the way as he attacked her again. Naraku turned and then clawed her across her side. She screamed in pain.

Not too far away, Sesshoumaru heard the scream and without thinking, ran toward the screaming. 

Inu-yasha also heard the scream and jumped down from the tree. He looked around and saw Kagome wasn't there. He then sprinted off toward her.

Kagome fell to the ground holding her side. She then placed a barrier around her, but she knew that in her state, it would not last long. She then saw Naraku was just about to brake the barrier, when a white flash knocked him over. She got a better look and saw it was Sesshoumaru. 

Just then, Inu-yasha came to the spring and saw Kagome curled in a tight ball. He ran to her but was blocked by her barrier. Kagome looked up and saw it was Inu-yasha and then let her barrier down. Inu-yasha saw that Kagome had no clothes, so he took his fire-rat kimono and wrapped it around her. He then went to fight Naraku. He then stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Sesshoumaru fighting Naraku.

Naraku knocked Sesshoumaru out of the way and then went towards Kagome. Kagome was to weak to put up another barrier. She waited for the final blow, but it never came. She looked up and saw that Sesshoumaru was blocking Naraku. Kagome then passed out. 

Inu-yasha jumped from behind and tackled Naraku to the ground. Sesshoumaru then went over to Kagome and picked her up. He jumped up into a tree and was about take off when he saw Naraku throw Inu-yasha off. Naraku just laughed and then said, "I'm not finish with you yet." He then disappeared.

Sesshoumaru took into the sky and Inu-yasha turned around and said, "Sesshoumaru, bring her back!" Sesshoumaru didn't listen and continued toward his castle. Inu-yasha yelled, "SESSHOUMARU! BRING HER BACK!" Inu-yasha then went after him as fast as he could.

(I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be up soon)


	6. chapter 5

(Hi everyone. Thanks for the review. Enjoy)

Kagome awoke the next morning to find herself in a very soft futon. She pushed the covers off to get up, but winched in pain and laid back down. She looked down to see that her chest had been bandage up. 

She placed her hands over her chest and concentrated her power and healed herself. She then stood up and took off her bandages. She looked around and then saw her dress hanging over a chair. She went over to her dress and then put it on. She then walked out the door to do a little exploring.

She turned down another corridor to find another long hallway. She had never seen a place so big. As she was walking down the hallway, she was thinking about the dream she had. She now knew what had happened to her real parents, but she needed to find out what she was. She decided to turn into a room and ask where she was. She just happened to turn into a huge library.

Unaware to Kagome, Sesshoumaru was sitting in a chair reading up on royalty markings. He saw all four lands, but as he read on, he saw that there was a fifth land up in the sky called the Lands in the Sky. Their mark was a white star in the middle of their forehead. 

He continued reading when he heard a book fall on the floor. He looked up over the book and saw Kagome picking up the book. She looked around and saw Sesshoumaru sitting in the chair. She backed up against the bookshelf and said nervously, "Sesshoumaru, I…I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in here." Sesshoumaru close the book and stood up. He started to walk over to her and she said, "Where am I?" He softly said as he stood right in front of her, "My castle. You were wounded badly, so I brought you here." He started to look at her forehead and saw that she had the star-shaped mark on her forehead. She looked up at him and said, "What are you starring at?" "Your mark on your forehead." he answered still starring. She looked at him and asked, "What is so special about my scar?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and said, "Scar?" "Yes, my scar. I've had it since I was young." Sesshoumaru snickered and said, "That is not a scar." Kagome looked at him and said, "What do you mean?" "That what I said. That is not a scar. It is a royalty birth mark." Kagome pulled away from him and said, "What?! No I can't be. I was found on the doorsteps of my adopted parent. My real parents were killed and I… Oh my god." She then remember her dream and the two year old version of herself being pushed off the edge. She then put her face in her hands and began crying and shouted, "It's true!" With that, Kagome turned around and ran out the door crying.

Kagome turned down another corridor and kept run. When she came to the end of the hall way, she ran into two large oak doors. She pushed them open and saw that she had come to a hot spring with four small pools and one large pool. With out even thinking, Kagome dove in and held herself under the water.

Sesshoumaru couldn't understand what Kagome was talking about after she had found out who she was. He decided to go take a bath in the hot spring.

Kagome was still holding her breathe after a good two minutes and then the last drop of air had run. She then blacked out and started to drown. Then Sesshoumaru walked into the room and saw Kagome start to drown. He took of his kimono and was only wearing a loin cloth and then dove in. He swam to her and then grabbed her by the waist. He then swam upwards and then to the side of the pool. He then pulled her out of the water and laid her down. Kagome laid there unconscious. Sesshoumaru lend close and placed his lips over hers and then breathed into her lungs. He then sat back and watched to see what would happen.

A few seconds later, Kagome coughed up water and then rolled to her side. She then slowly opened her eyes and then slowly sat up. She then saw Sesshoumaru kneeling next to her. He growled and said, "What were you doing?! You could have killed yourself!" Kagome lowered her head and said, "I don't know." Then she noticed her hand was touching Sesshoumaru's. She quickly pulled it away. She then looked up and saw Sesshoumaru was just starring at her. She turned her head away as she was blushing. Then she felt a finger under her chin and then her face was turned to face Sesshoumaru. He lend closer and placed his lips on hers. She was shocked at first and wanted to pull away, but it felt so right.

Outside the castle gates, Inu-yasha had finally reached his brother's castle. He pulled out Tetsusaiga and destroyed the doors. He ran inside and head to inside the castle.

Sesshoumaru pulled away from the kiss and looked over his shoulder. Kagome looked up and then said, "Inu-yasha is here." She stood up and instantly dry herself. Sesshoumaru quickly got dressed and then walked out the door and headed for the main entrance. Kagome followed Sesshoumaru and was deciding what she would have to do.

(Thanks for the reviews and the next chapter will be up soon.)


	7. chapter 6

(Hey, thanks for all the reviews. Enjoy this chapter.)

Sesshoumaru walked out to the yard and saw Inu-yasha running towards him with Tetsusaiga out. Sesshoumaru stepped aside as Inu-yasha swung at him. Inu-yasha growled at him and said, "Where is Kagome?!" Just then, Kagome came out and watched as Inu-yasha swing at Sesshoumaru again. Kagome didn't want to see them fight, so she created a strong wind and had it blow Inu-yasha away from Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru gave a little smile as he watched Inu-yasha tumble over backwards. Kagome ceased the wind and watched as Inu-yasha stood up.

Inu-yasha looked at her and said, "What the hell are you doing, you wench!" That made Kagome mad and she created a small tornado under Inu-yasha, causing him to spin in circles. Kagome then stopped the tornado and Inu-yasha fell to the ground.

Once Inu-yasha's vision had stopped spinning, Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "I would think someone like you would at least have some manners to a princess." Inu-yasha was shaking his head and rubbing it and said, "Princess? Feh, what princess?" Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome and said, "Her." "Feh, Kagome is not a princess. She just some girl from the future and my shards detector. So she has wings, so what. She probable used her miko powers to do that to get away from you the last time." This really hurt Kagome and tears began to form in her eyes. She screamed at the top of her lungs, "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Inu-yasha was now in a deep hole and face first in the mud. Then Kagome ran past Sesshoumaru and then up the stairs crying.

Sesshoumaru went over to where Inu-yasha had created a new hole in his yard and said, "And I thought you could of sink any lower, but I was wrong." He then reached down and grabbed Inu-yasha by his kimono and looked at him straight into the face and said, "Get out of my castle and lands before I rip you to shreds." He then threw Inu-yasha toward the gates and then turned and left to go find Kagome. Inu-yasha watched his half-brother go back into the castle and then he turned and left the castle grounds. 

Upstairs, Sesshoumaru walked down the hall and could hear Kagome crying. He reached her room and pushed the door open. She was sitting on the edge of the futon with her face in her hands. He walked over to her and sat down next to her. She looked up at him and then put her arms around him and cried in his chest. He began stroking her hair and said, "Shh, its ok now." He then took her chin in his finger and placed his lips on hers.

Kagome returned the kiss and she felt like her lips and Sesshoumaru's were molding into one. Then Sesshoumaru pulled back and then pulled Kagome into his arms for a deep embrace. Kagome laid her head on his chest and had this feeling that this was destiny.

A short while later, Jaken burst through the door. Sesshoumaru looked over at him and growled. Jaken was shaking all over and quickly bowed down and said, "Pl…please for…forgive me for interrupting." Sesshoumaru let go of Kagome and then stood up and said, "This better be important, Jaken." Jaken stood up and said, "Yes, me lord, it is. A whole bunch of demons are in your boarders. I tried to stop them, but they kept multiplying and they're heading this way." 

Kagome stood up and went to Sesshoumaru and said, "What is going on?" Sesshoumaru turned and looked at her and said, "I have to go tend to some business and I need you to stay here. You'll be safe here." Kagome nodded and then kissed him. She then pulled back and said, "Please be careful." She then plucked one of her feathers. She winched in pain, but then grabbed one of her necklaces and placed the feather on it. She then placed it around his neck. She looked up at him and said, "This feather will help to protect you. It has some of my power in it, so if your in trouble, it will help protect you." Sesshoumaru held the feather out and looked at it. He then smiled and said, "Thank you Kagome. I promise I'll back soon." He then kissed her check and then turned and headed for the door. He then stopped and looked at Jaken and said, "You stay here and protect her. If anything happens to her, it will be your last." Jaken nervously nodded his head and watched Sesshoumaru leave the room.

(Whew. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next chapter will be up soon.)

****


	8. chapter 7

(Hey all. Thanks for all the review. Enjoy this chapter.)

***Author's note***

The action that happens in this chapter took place two day before Sesshoumaru left to defend his lands. Now onto the chapter.

************************************************************

Up in the Lands in the Sky, Kouga paced back and forth in the throne room. Pirkra was on the floor scrubbing it. Kouga came over to her and kicked her down and said, "Scrub fast, you worthless wench!" She picked up the brush and scrubbed it faster and said, "Yes sire." Kouga went back to his pacing and then he shouted, "Sakrimi!"

Sakrimi slowly walked in with her head down and said, "You called, sir." Both Sakrimi and Pirkra were all dirty and their wing had gone from white to a tan color and were all shabby looking. Kouga looked at Sakrimi and said, "Can you tell me what would make me the happiest demon alive?" She slow said, "To rule the whole world, sire." He turned and said, "Correct. Now can you tell me what would prevent me from getting that?" Sakrimi shook her head and said, "I don't know, sir." 

Kouga walked over to the window and said, "Sixteen years ago I took over this place. I can believe my foolish brother ruled this place. Then he went and got himself killed. His dumb wife then took control and that was when I knew I could take this place, but had to get rid of the obstacles that stood in my way. So I sent my men in to destroy those obstacles." Kouga then walked over to Sakrimi and said, "My men killed Serkra and had thought they had killed the little girl as well."

Pirkra perked up and said, "Kagome is alive?!" Kouga went over to her and slapped her down. "I noticed the power of my stupid niece and knew she was still alive." He then looked at the both of them and then shouted, "GET OUT!" After Sakrimi and Pirkra had left, Kouga thought, 'I will get rid of her myself. Wait, if I mate with her, I will be the rightful rule of this land. Now when I felt her power it was over the Western Lands. I think the Western Lands would make a nice addition to my new territory.' He then turned around and said, "Who dares to interrupt my thoughts?" Then a voice said, "One who will help you succeed."

Naraku sat in the doorway. Kouga looked at him and said, "What do you want?" "I will make a deal with you. If you bring me the Shikon Jewel, I will help you get Kagome." said Naraku. Kouga crossed his arms and said, "Keep talking." Naraku just sat there and said, "Kagome has taken a liking for the lord of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru. I can distract the lord while you go after Kagome. You should have no trouble finding his castle. All I ask for in return is the sacred Shikon Jewel that she wears around her neck." Kouga starred at him and said, "Fine, but if betray me, you will suffer." Naraku bowed and said, "You have my word." He then disappeared into thin air.

(Sorry for the short chapter but then next chapter will be really good.)


	9. chapter 8

(Hey all. Thanks for all the reviews. Enjoy this chapter.)

Kagome walked down the hallway with Jaken behind her. Kagome sighed and said, "I so worried. I hope he is ok." Jaken came to her side and said, "Don't worry. Lord Sesshoumaru has dealt with a lot worst than this." "I think I need some fresh air to calm me down." said Kagome as she pushed open the door to the garden.

Sesshoumaru was fighting hundreds of youkais and when he destroy one, another one would take it's place. Naraku stood in the back and said, "Don't kill him, but take him prisoner." Then a swarm of youkais wrapped around Sesshoumaru so he couldn't move. Sesshoumaru then noticed the feather glow. All the sudden, the youkais flew off of him and he was left unharmed. Naraku was shocked and said, "What?! How did he do that."

Naraku looked closer at Sesshoumaru and saw the feather glowing. He then said, "Break the necklace and then bring him to me. Do not fail me." His youkais reared up again and aimed for Sesshoumaru's neck. Sesshoumaru block most of them, but then he missed one and a youkai broke the chain from his neck. The youkais then wrapped around him again and then took off back to the Lands in the Sky.

Kagome paced back and forth in the garden waiting for Sesshoumaru to return. She then sat down on a bench and looked up into the sky. She then saw what at first looked like a big bird, but then it landed in front of her and it was a man with bat wing. Kagome stood up and said, "What do you want, whoever you are?" Jaken ran to her side and said, "Kouga, leave here at once or Lord Sesshoumaru won't be very pleased." He turned his staff readying to fire his attack when Kouga blew him away with the wind he had created.

Kagome started to back up when Kouga said, "I can believe you don't even know your own uncle." Kagome looked at him and said, "My uncle?" Kouga walked up to her and said, "That's right. Your father was my brother. Now if you'll forgive me" He then hit her over the head and she fell to the ground unconscious.

Back at the Lands in the Sky, down in the dungeon, Sesshoumaru was chained to the wall. He yanked and pulled at the chains, but they wouldn't budge. After awhile, Sesshoumaru sat down from pure exhaustion. He then heard someone laughing. Sesshoumaru looked up and saw Kouga laughing. Kouga stopped laughing and said, "Well, well, well, look who we caught, the Lord of the Western Lands. Who would of thought? And I was told you were the toughest youkai lord around." Sesshoumaru just growled at him as Kouga began to laugh again. He then said, "Oh and by the way, I will make sure to take good care of Kagome for you." Sesshoumaru stood up and growled loudly at him. 

His eyes turned blood red and he pulled on the chains as hard as he could. He tried to turn into his youkai form, but then the chains glowed and caused him to go back to normal. He stilled pulled on the chains and growled loudly as Kouga said, "Try as hard as you want, but those chains have a spell on them preventing you from become a youkai. Have fun." Kouga turned and walked out of the dungeon.

Kagome opened her eyes and saw she was in a very large throne room. She tried to move, but couldn't. She noticed she was tied with rope. She concentrated really hard and then the rope that surrounded her burst into flame. 

She then stood up and looked around the room. She then heard clapping from behind her. She turned around and saw Kouga leaning up against up the wall. He then said, "A beautiful escape. You mother could do that to." Kagome held up her hands read to fight and said, "Where have you taken me?" Kouga chuckle and then he said, "I can't believe you don't recognize your own home. We're in the Lands in the Sky and you will help me rule it." Kagome held her ground and said, "I will never rule with you." "Hm, your also just as stubborn as your mother was when I ask her the same question after your father died. What a fool he was falling for a trap like that. Oops, did I say that out loud?" Kouga said as he came closer to Kagome.

"Torrential Winds," shouted Kagome sending strong winds at Kouga, who was blown into the wall. Kagome readied for another attack and said, "You murderer! You were the one who killed my parents and tried to kill me! My past is now clear to me! And Naraku, hand back the Shikon Jewel! You've been sitting in that corner the whole time!" 

Naraku appeared and said, "Very good, but I don't think killing me or Kouga would help you save your loved one." Kagome readied herself and said, "What are you talking about?" Kouga came up behind her and grabbed her and said, "If you do not cooperate with me, your beloved Sesshoumaru will never live to see another day." Kagome struggle and shout, "NO!!" She then started crying and Kouga let her fall to the floor.

(Whew. Long chapter. Well I hoped you liked it and please review. Next chapter will be up soon.)****


	10. chapter 9

(Hey all. Thanks for all the reviews. Enjoy the chapter.)

Inu-yasha walked through the forest far ahead of the group. Then Myouga bounced onto Inu-yasha's shoulder and said, "Master Inu-yasha, I have some news I have heard. It seems that Kagome's uncle, Lord Kouga, has captured Sesshoumaru and Kago…" Before he could finish, Inu-yasha swished him and said, "I don't want to hear it if it involves him." As Myouga floated to the ground, he said, "Its not just Sesshoumaru who was captured, Kagome was captured as well." "What, Kagome is in trouble?" Inu-yasha asked as he knelt to the ground. Myouga sat up and said, "Yes, I stayed behind after you left. Then awhile later, Sesshoumaru left and Kagome stay in the castle. She then came out the garden and sat down. Then her uncle, Kouga, came down and kidnapped." 

Inu-yasha took out Tetsusaiga and said, "Where does this Kouga guy live." Myouga bounced onto Inu-yasha shoulder and said, "He lives in the Lands in the Sky. Right now he acts as the lord, but the lands actually belong to Lady Kagome. These lands were created for flying youkais. You can only get there if you can fly." Inu-yasha then took off and said, "Then we need Kirara." Inu-yasha ran as fast as he could toward Kaede's hut to find Sango and Kirara

Kagome picked herself up and said while still crying, "I'll rule with you, just don't hurt him." Kouga laughed and said, "I knew you would see things my way. Now Naraku, you will get your half of the bargain after we are mated tomorrow night." Kagome looked up at him in shock. She then lowered her head and said softly, "May I one favor?" Kouga turned around and said, "What?" Kagome lifted her head and said, "Please may just see Sesshoumaru for one last time?" Kouga hesitated and then said, "Since I'm such a nice guy, I guess so. Guard, take my lady down to the dungeons." The guard bowed and then lead Kagome down toward the dungeon.

Kagome walked down the steps and saw Sesshoumaru sitting against the wall behind bars. Kagome ran up to the bars and yell, "Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru looked up and then said as he stood up and stretched as close to the bars as he could, "Kagome, you're okay!" He then kissed her and never wanted to let go. He then had to let go to breath and, but then nuzzled her head. Kagome then reached through the bars and wrapped them around Sesshoumaru. She then looked at him and began to cry. She then said, "Oh Sesshoumaru, I had to tell Kouga that I would rule with him or I would lose you. I couldn't say no. I didn't want to lose you. I love you." 

The guard came up to her and said, "Okay Missy, times up." Kagome held on tight to Sesshoumaru and said, "No, no, Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru growled very loudly as the guard grabbed her arms and pulled her away from her grip on Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru yanked and pulled at the chains as he watched Kagome be pulled out of the dungeon.

Inu-yasha reached Kaede's hut and shouted, "Sango, where are you?" Sango came out of the hut with Kirara on her shoulder and said, "Inu-yasha, what's wrong?" Inu-yasha came to her and said, "Get everyone together and get Kirara ready for a long flight. Don't ask questions, just do it. Kagome is in trouble." Sango turned around and ran inside to everyone else. After everyone was ready to go, Kirara burst into a fireball and then stepped out in her huge cat youkai form. The all got on her back and Kirara took off.

(I hoped you enjoyed this review. I promise that it will become a lemon, but for a while. Next chapter will be up soon.)****


	11. chapter 10

****

(Thanks for all the review. Enjoy the chapter.)

Kirara flew threw the air with everyone on her back. Sango looked at Inu-yasha and said, "Do you know where you're going?" Inu-yasha looked back and said, "No, but Kirara should." Kirara nodded her head and rose higher. 

A little while, Kirara broke through the cloud and directly in front of them was land. Inu-yasha then said, "That's it, the Lands in the Sky." Shippou then said, "Wow, it's like an island, but in the air." Kirara headed straight for it. When Kirara landed, night had already fallen. Everyone looked around and then Inu-yasha and Kirara lead the way through the dark. Kirara lit the way with her fire.

Kagome stood on the balcony crying. She then heard, "What the matter my Lady?" Kagome turned around to see a young woman standing there. Kagome rubbed her eyes and said, "Nothing, I'm fine." The woman came closer and said, "That not true. You're heart hurts because you had make a difficult choice, either marry the one you hate and not lose the one you really love or refuse and have your loved one died." Kagome looked at her and said, "How did you know?" The woman smiled and said, "I read your thoughts. I'm sorry, knew I shouldn't have." Kagome waved her hand and said, "Its okay." 

The young woman smiled and said, "You look so much like your mother." Kagome looked at her and said, "How you know my mother?" "I was one of her head ladies in waiting. I'm Pirkra." she answered. "Pirkra?" Kagome asked. Pirkra nodded. Kagome went up to her and hugged her. Pirkra broke into tears and said, "Oh Lady Kagome, Sakrimi and I knew you would return one day."

A few minutes later, a guard came out onto the balcony and said, "I've come to the Lady to her room." Kagome knew it was best to follow his order. Kagome walked up to the guard and then the two left Pirkra standing there.

The guard led Kagome down a hallway and then he turn a corner. He then pushed open a door. Kagome walked into a beautiful bed chamber. The walls were wooden with paintings hanging on the wall; and the bed had golden bed-spread. 

Kagome turned around and said, "Leave me!" The guard turned and walked out the door. Kagome walked over to the bed and then sat down on the bed. She then laid down and began thinking.

Inu-yasha continue on with Kirara leading the way through the forest. An hour later, the castle came into sight, but was still far away. Sango said, "Inu-yasha, let's rest here tonight. We're all tired, especially Kirara. Inu-yasha hesitated but then agreed. He jumped up into a tree and then looked up at the castle. He then thought, 'I hope you're okay, Kagome.'

During the middle of the night, Kagome snuck out of her room after everyone was asleep. She quietly walked down the hallway towards the dungeon stairs. She came to the stairs and gave a look around to make sure no one had followed her. She then quietly opened the door and went down the stairs to the dungeon.

She reached the bottom step and saw Sesshoumaru sitting against the wall. She walked up to the cell and looked in. Sesshoumaru lifted his head to see who it was. His expression immediately lit up when he saw it was Kagome and he moved himself next to the bars. He kissed her and never wanted to let go. Kagome put her arms through the bars and around his neck. Sesshoumaru broke the kiss and began nuzzling her. Kagome then began to cry. She then looked up at Sesshoumaru and said, "I don't want to go through this. I love you, but I have no choice." 

Kagome then let go of Sesshoumaru and sat up in a kneeling position. Tears continued to roll down her cheek. She then softly said, "By this time tomorrow, I'll be Kouga's mate." Kagome broke down in tears after she said that. She then grabbed the bars to hold her up. She then felt the bars disintegrate in her hands. She let go of and their was a hole in the bars. Kagome looked at her hands and Sesshoumaru just starred at the hole. She looked up at Sesshoumaru and said, "I…I don't know how that." Sesshoumaru smiled and then Kagome smiled back. Kagome then climbed through the hole and went into Sesshoumaru's arms. She then snuggled with him and then fell asleep.

(I really hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter will be up soon.)


	12. chapter 11

****

(Hey all. Sorry for the long wait. Well enjoy the chapter.)

Early the morning, Kagome awoke with Sesshoumaru's arms wrapped tightly around her. She didn't want to move, but she knew she had to. She reached up and cradled Sesshoumaru's face in her hand. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and smiled. He lend down and kissed her.

Kagome let go of the kiss and said, "I have to go. If they find me down here, you'll be in trouble." She hugged him and stood up. She crawled out of the hole and starred at Sesshoumaru. Tears began to fall and she turned and ran up the stairs. Sesshoumaru dropped his head and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

(Ok, I know Sesshoumaru would not cry, but I felt it was appropriate because he is going to lose his love. Now back to the story."

Inu-yasha was up before dawn. He jumped down from the tree and went over to Kirara. He knelt down and said softly, "Kirara, wake up." Kirara fluttered her eyes and looked at Inu-yasha. "Come on Kirara. You and I are going to get Kagome now." Kirara tilted her head to one side. Inu-yasha shook his head and said, "No, it's just you and me who are going to help Kagome; and you're the only one who can get me into the castle." After a few seconds, Kirara stood up and walked with. When they were far away from the group, Kirara turned into her youkai form. Inu-yasha jumped onto her back and they were off.

Kirara flew fast through the air. Within ten minutes, they had reached one of the castle windows, which was luckily opened. Kirara flew through the window and then landed. Inu-yasha jumped off Kirara's back and walked down the hallway with Kirara behind him.

Kagome ran down the hallway with tears pouring from her eyes. She just wanted to run away from everything. She didn't want to go through with the mating with Kouga, but what choice did she have. She turned down another hallway and ran into something solid.

Inu-yasha was pushed back when he felt the impacted. He looked down and saw Kagome rubbing her head. Kagome looked up to see what she had run into. Her eyes lit up and she stood up. "Inu-yasha!" She went into his arms and hugged him. Kirara came up to her and nudged her. Kagome bent down and hugged Kirara and stroked her head. Inu-yasha took Kagome's hand and said, "Come on, let's get you out of here." He began pulling her a little bit when she pulled her hand out and said, "I'm not leaving without Sesshoumaru."

Inu-yasha nearly fell over when he heard that. He then looked at her and said, "Are you out of your mind? What, do you actually love him? No, I refuse to help that idiot of a half-brother of mine." Kagome turned around and said, "Fine, then I'm not leaving with you." Inu-yasha turned around and said, "Fine, come on Kirara." Kirara didn't move from Kagome's side. Inu-yasha turned his head back and said, "Come on, you flea-bag." Kirara growled loudly at Inu-yasha and Kagome said, "She doesn't want to go with you. She wants to help me, isn't that right Kirara." Kirara looked up at Kagome and nodded her head. Kagome and Kirara turned around and walked down the hallway. Inu-yasha turned and watched Kagome and Kirara turn the corner.

Kagome and Kirara headed to the dungeon when suddenly Kouga came out and grabbed Kagome. He laughed and said, "Where do you think you're going, missy? Remember, you're going to be my mate and I can't wait any longer. Plus, that Naraku guy is getting tried of waiting." Kouga then heard a loud growl and turned to see Kirara charging at him. She slammed into Kouga side knocking Kagome free and Kouga to the floor.

Kirara walked over to him and growled at him. Kagome walked up to him and said, "I will never be your mate! Why would want to mate with the person who killed my parents?" She walked closer and grabbed the Shikon Jewel and said, "I'll take this back, thank you." She clasped the necklace around her neck and then grabbed the dungeon keys. 

Kouga then stood up and said, "You'll have to fight me to save your loved one." Kouga snapped his fingers and said, "He has exactly fifteen minutes to live. He will live if you can get the chains off in time." Kagome and Kouga stood ready to fight.

(Another chapter down and I don't know how many more. I promise that it will be a lemon after Kagome saves Sesshoumaru, if she gets there in time.)


	13. chapter 12

****

(Hey all, thanks for all the reviews. Here is the next chapter.)

Kagome starred at Kouga. Kouga chuckled and said, "Do you really think you can beat me?" "Well, let's see!" Kagome yelled forming a set of white bow and arrows. She nock the arrow and it burst into a white flame. She fired the arrow.

Kouga tired to move away, but the arrow was traveling to fast. It struck him in the right shoulder. Kouga tired to pull out the arrow, but if he tired to touch it, it would glow a bright white and he would wince in pain. He held and looked at Kagome and said, "Hehehe, you're going to have to do better than that."

Down in the dungeon, Sesshoumaru's was panting a little. He knew that every passing minute, his breath would get shorter. He lend his head back onto the wall and thought how much longer he would have to wait.

Inu-yasha walked down the hall and thought to himself, 'Why did I even come here if she wouldn't even leave with out my idiot half-brother.' He turned his head and thought, 'Because she is my friend. She helped me learn how to care and even love. And now she is walking right into danger.' Inu-yasha was thrown from his thoughts from a loud explosion. He ran down the hallway toward where he heard the explosion come from.

When Inu-yasha got to the room, he saw Kagome and another demon blown back a bit from their attack. Inu-yasha pulled out Tetsuaiga and started to charge toward Kouga, but Kagome blew him back and said, "Stay out of this Inu-yasha. This is my fight." Kouga laughed and said, "Protecting this one, too; pathetic. Oh by the way, you have exactly five minutes to save your loved one."

Kagome got really upset at that and she burst into a white flame. Inu-yasha gasped and watched a huge white phoenix flew out of the flames. Kouga smiled and said, "So you finally show your true form." Kagome so cried loudly that Inu-yasha had to plug his ears. She flew down and began her attacks with her razor-sharp talons. Kouga dodged her attack, but one her talons cut across his left shoulder. Kouga fell to the ground clutching his left shoulder. Kagome landed and changed back. She looked over at Inu-yasha and said, "You can fight him while I go and get Sesshoumaru, but I want the final blow." Kagome gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then turned and headed toward the dungeon. Inu-yasha held Tetsuaiga out towards Kouga, keeping him down on the ground.

Kagome ran down the stairs as fast as she could toward Sesshoumaru. She came upon Sesshoumaru, who's head had fallen to one side. Kagome fumbled with the keys until she found the right one. She shoved the key into the hole and turned it until she heard it clicked. She flung the door open and ran in.

Kagome ran to Sesshoumaru's side and unlocked the cuffs on his wrists. Sesshoumaru fell over into her lap. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Kagome. Kagome smiled and brushed his hair out of his face. She lend down and kissed him. Sesshoumaru broke the kiss and they both nuzzled each other's check.

(Ok I stopping here for now. I know it a bit short but oh well. I going to be gone for awhile so the next chapter might not be up for a while.)


	14. chapter 13

(Hi everyone. I'm back. I promised that the chapter after Sesshoumaru was saved there would be a lemon, so here it is. Enjoy the chapter.)

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and said, "Can you get up?" He nodded and said, "I think so." He sat up, but still had Kagome help support him. Though he managed to stand up, Kagome helped to hold him up. He was still a little weak, but he could walk. They slowly walked out the door and started to climb the stairs.

Kouga goes flying past the door as Kagome opens the dungeon door. Kagome watched as Kouga hit the wall and fell to the ground. She looked over at Inu-yasha. He lean on his sword and said, "Found him already; and I was having so much fun." Kagome smiled and let Sesshoumaru lean up against the wall.

Kouga staggered to his feet and then fell to his knees began begging for his life. "Oh Great Kagome, please have mercy on me. I …" "You what?! What excuse do you have?! None; you have no excuse! What would make you think that I would show you mercy?! Did show my parents mercy?!" Kagome interrupted as she strung her bow. Kouga backed up and said, "You wouldn't kill your own uncle, would you?" Kagome made the arrow glow a bright white and said, "You killed your own brother. What's the difference? I hope you enjoy hell." And with that she fired the arrow and it struck him directly in the heart. He cried out in pain and then fell over dead.

Kagome lowered the bow and dropped her head. Inu-yasha came over to her and said, "You did what you had to." "I know, but he was my own other family," said Kagome as she lifted her head. She turn around and saw Inu-yasha bleeding from his abdomen. She gasped and said, "Inu-yasha, your bleeding!" "Kouga cut me when I followed through on one of my attacks. But I'll be fine; you go over and help Sesshoumaru." Inu-yasha said; he then turned his head and said, "He need you more then I do." Kagome smiled and said, "Thank you Inu-yasha." Kagome watched as Inu-yasha turned and walked down the hallway. She walked over to Sesshoumaru and kissed him and said, "Lets go home." Sesshoumaru smiled and said, "That would be nice."

Inu-yasha walked down the hallway with his head down when he suddenly bumped into someone. He looked up and said, "I'm sorry. I was…" He was breath taken by the prettiest pair of green eyes he had ever seen. The young woman back up a bit and said, "It is ok." "What's your name?" Inu-yasha asked. The young woman shyly said, "Pirkra." Pirkra then noticed the blood on Inu-yasha kimono and said, "Oh, your bleeding. Here, come with me and let me help you." Inu-yasha tried to back up and said, "Oh, no. It's ok. I…" Pirkra kept a hold of his hand and said, "Oh come on, it will be ok." Inu-yasha kept trying to get her to let go, but was dragged into a room.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome landed back at Sesshoumaru's castle. Kagome helped Sesshoumaru walked to his bed chambers. They turned down another hallway which lead to a huge oak double door. Kagome pushed the door open and helped Sesshoumaru to his enormous bed. When Sesshoumaru went to lay down, he pulled Kagome with him.

Kagome giggled and cuddled into Sesshoumaru's arms. Sesshoumaru brought his lips to hers and wrapped his arms around her. As he kissed her, his hands began to push her dress off of her shoulders. Kagome helped by pulling the dress off completely. Sesshoumaru starred confusedly at the piece of fabric that Kagome wore over her breast.

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru took one of his claws and ripped open her bra. Sesshoumaru starred at her breasts. He then began to take his kimono off and throw it to the ground. He took one of her breasts in his mouth and began suckling while the other hand began rubbing her other breast. Kagome moaned and watched as he move to the other breast. He looked up at her and said, "Kagome, will you be my mate?" Kagome giggled and said, "I think that where we were heading, but yes Sesshoumaru, I would be honored to be your mate."

Kagome reached over and began to undo his pants. She pulled them down and saw a very large manhood. Sesshoumaru pulled off the scrap of white lace revealing Kagome's perfect mound. He pushed her onto her hands and knees and got behind her. He then lowered himself into position and said, "This will hurt." Kagome nodded and said, "I know it will." Sesshoumaru pushed himself slowly in to her but stopped when he came to her maidenhood. He saw Kagome grip the sheet and he knew she was ready.

He pushed hard into her and began to keep a steady rhythm. Kagome cried out in pleasure and asked for him to go faster and harder. Sesshoumaru picked up the pace and then lend over and bit her where her shoulder meet her neck. Tears rolled down Kagome cheek while Sesshoumaru licked up the blood and then whispered in her ear that he was sorry. They kept a steady pace until Sesshoumaru spilled his seed inside her. He pulled himself out and they both fell onto the bed. Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome into his arms and kissed her on the cheek. The both then fell into a deep sleep.

Pirkra had finished wrapping the bandages around Inu-yasha and Inu-yasha sat up. He looked at her and said, "Thank you." "You know, you should so your kindness more often. You're cute when you do." Pirkra said smiling. Inu-yasha looked away and said, "I can't show kindness or I won't get the respect I want." Pirkra looked at him and said, "You show kindness to Lady Kagome and probable a bit of kindness toward your brother, like earlier tonight. Showing kindness doesn't effect the respect you get. You gained that respect through your fighting abilities." Inu-yasha turned toward her and he smiled. Pirkra and Inu-yasha spent the rest of the night talking.

(Whoa! This was my first lemon. I told you there would be one. Anyway I try to get the next chapter up soon.)


	15. chapter 14

(Hey all. Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I was away and had no computer use, plus a little bit of a writer's block. I couldn't think of what I wanted to write about next, but now I do and here it is.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thirteen years later, two teenage youkais came running out into the courtyard. The teenage boy and girl were both inu- angel demons and they both had on their foreheads a navy- blue crescent moon on top of a white star. The boy had black hair with silver streaks and his mother's eyes. His wings were a silvery- white and smaller then his mother's. The girl had silver hair and her father's eyes and mother's wings. "Hey Sayo, wait up!" She turned around and said, "Come on, for being born five minutes before me, I thought you would be able to keep up with me, Sesu." Sesu speed up and then tackle his sister and the two roll on the ground until they both rolled apart onto their backs. "So Sesu, when does Father start training you?" Sesu sat up and said, "This afternoon. What about you, when does Mother start your miko lessons?" Sayo starred up at the sky and said, "The same, this afternoon. I hope Father doesn't go to hard on you the first day." "Same here; but you will have easier lessons then me." Sayo sat up and said, "Don't count on it. Yes, there will be no fist training, but there are spells and charms to learn, how to fire an arrow correctly, and how to protect myself and the Shikon no Tama. Mother says that I will inherit it from her when I become eighteen."

As the two sat in the courtyard talking, Rin and Shippou came out carrying their three year old daughter Kodachi. Sesu and Sayo turned around and saw the three. "It lunch time you two, come on inside," Rin said holding Kodachi. "Ah, but Mommy, I thought we came out here to play with Uncle and Aunt." Shippou patted her head and said, "Not now princess, but you can later, ok." "Ok Daddy. Put me down Mommy, I want to go to Aunt." Rin looked at her and said, "Is that how you ask for something?" Kodachi smiled and said, "Can you put me down please Mommy?" Rin smiled and said, "That better." She put her daughter down and Kodachi ran to Sesu and Sayo. Sayo smiled and extended her hand. The little girl took her hand and then they all walked inside to the dinning room.

They enter the dinning room and took their seats. Sesshoumaru sat at the head of the table with Kagome on his left. Sesu sat next to her and then Sayo. Rin, Shippou, and Kodachi sat to his right. Sesshoumaru looked at the people who just sat down and saw that his youngest daughter, Hoshi, was not there. Hoshi was four and looked just like Kagome only she had golden eyes and silver highlights. He looked at Kagome and said, "Where's Hoshi?" "She was with Jaken last."

Just then, Hoshi ran through the door with Jaken waving his staff. "Mommy! Mommy! He is after me!" cried the little girl crawling up into Kagome's lap. When Jaken came into her view, he was wearing a dress and make-up all over his face. "Come down here and fight like the demon…" Jaken then had four eyes starring cold at him. Hoshi hid her head in Kagome's chest. Sesshoumaru stood up and shouted, "Jaken, what is the meaning of this?!" Kagome clamed her daughter down and then said, "What happen, Chibi- Hoshi?" In a teary voice, she said, "Daddy told Hoshi to go play with Jaken, so Hoshi did. Then Hoshi wanted to play dress-up and he didn't want to, but Hoshi got him into the dress and started to put stuff on his face. He then shouted at me and chased me to you." Kagome patted her head and comforted her as Sesshoumaru walked over to Jaken who was shaking up a storm. "Oh I so sorry My Lord, but she was…" Before he could finish, Sesshoumaru had picked him up by the head and threw him out the window into the pond. Sesshoumaru calmly walked back to his chair and sat down.

After lunch, Sesshoumaru and Kagome had asked for Sayo and Sesu to stay after. After everyone left, Sesshoumaru stood up and said, "Sayo, Sesu, your mother and I feel you are the right age to begin your intensive training. Sesu, you will meet me in the dojo right after the conversation." Kagome stood up and said, "Sayo, you and I will begin your miko training outside at the archery range." The two nodded their heads and watched their parents leave the room. Sayo turned to her brother and said, "Don't worry. You will do just fine. Besides, you will have a little advantage over father. You have wings, remember." "I know, but father is fifty times stronger than I am. Well, we should both head to where we need to go." Sayo smiled and nodded her head.

Sesu walked out to the outside dojo and looked around for his father. Just then he jumped into the air, barely missing Sesshoumaru's attack. "Son, you have to always be aware of what your opponent will do. If you come into a place your not sure of, always prepare yourself for an attack." Sesu nodded his head as his father ran towards him for another attack. Sesu dodged the attack. He thought, 'I wish I could be sis. She probable having a better lesson then me.' He then dodged another attack.

Out at the archery range, Kagome was showing Sayo how to nock the arrow and fire it correctly. Kagome's arrow hit the bull's-eye directly in the middle. Sayo gasped and then looked at her mother. Sayo nock her arrow and tried really hard to keep it steady. She pulled the arrow back and took a shot. The arrow hit between the second and third rope parallel to Kagome's. Kagome looked at her and said, "Not bad, for your first shot. Where were you aiming?" "The middle, where your arrow is." Kagome nodded and said, "I always found it easier to aim to the center of the third color on the right side. And make sure elbow is straight. Now try again." Sayo nodded and took aim where her mother told her to and fired. The arrow struck the center of the right side of the ninth ring. Kagome smile and said, "That was great. Now I want you to practice everyday until all of your arrows hit the bull's-eye. Then we can move to moving targets." Kagome stood back and watched her daughter fire the rest of her arrows. Out the ten arrows she was given, she only hit the bull's-eye twice; but the others came close. Kagome stood up from the bench and said, "Alright, very good for the first day. Tomorrow we'll work some more on your archery. Now lets go in and have dinner."

As they were walking inside, Kagome became very tense. Sayo looked at her mother and said, "What's wrong, Mother?" "I don't know, but I thought I felt a very strong dark power go by." Kagome looked behind her, but nothing was there. "Come on, let's go inside."

After they left, up in a near by tree sat the white baboon, Naraku. "It's been ten years, but I am back. So, the stories are true, Kagome has mated with the Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru. She also has the completed Shikon no Tama. This young girl with her may be useful to me." Naraku disappeared while laughing evilly.

(I'll stop here for now. I found the names of a website and I thought they were pretty. I don't know when the next chapter will be up.)


End file.
